Is Two a Crowd?
by Hulihana
Summary: The first time it happened was an unexpected accident. What about the second? Beckett is living at the loft after the explosion and subsequent fire in her apartment. Will they grow closer together during this time or will they learn that one's company and two's a crowd?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So first of all the obligatory, I don't own Castle or anything about it. I'm just borrowing a couple of their characters.**

 **Second, a warning. This story is going to have probably 3-4 total chapters but is still made up of way more smut than plot. It's rated M for a reason and if that isn't your cup of tea then you probably won't like this and it would be in your best interest to leave at this time.**

 **For everyone who is still with me, let's have a little foray into what could have happened back in season 2 when Beckett is living with Castle after her apartment is blown up. The next chapters should follow this one shortly, but I'd still love to hear back from all of you if you're so inclined while I'm working on them.**

* * *

The first time it happened was an unexpected accident. Beckett had been living at the loft with Castle since her own apartment had blown up a few days before. It had been easier than she'd expected. Living with Castle and his family. She would have expected to miss the privacy and solitude she'd become accustomed to, but it was actually nice to come home to a group of people that cared about her. She hadn't had a true family since she was 19.

She had gone out for a coffee with Lanie on one of her days off, leaving Castle to work on his novel in peace while Martha and Alexis are at some kind of retreat for the weekend. Castle had sent them off after the stress of the case the week before. He'd offered to send her as well but she'd declined. No way could she let Castle pay to send her away to be pampered at a spa for an entire weekend.

No, she'd remained in the city but was trying to make herself scarce so that Castle could attend to his writing obligations.

She quietly let herself in with the key he'd given her, kicking her boots off in the hallway closet and making her way further into the loft. An unidentifiable noise came from the direction of Castle's office through the bookshelves that blocked him off from the rest of the open main floor.

Beckett had to admit that she was curious about his writing process. He was her favorite author after all, even if he was now her partner too. She remained quiet as she approached his office, not wanting to distract the man who was presumably hard at work. But what she saw when she reached the doorway made her stop in her tracks.

Castle was there, sitting in his office chair, at his desk, with his laptop open in front of him. That's not what caused her jaw to drop and her eyes to widen. He was sitting side on to the doorway which gave her the perfect view of his hard erection in his hand as he jerked off. The noise came again and she realized with a start that he was watching porn.

She couldn't see the screen but could hear the soft moans and grunts issuing from the speakers of his laptop even as she couldn't tear her gaze away from his manhood protruding proudly upwards. The tip glistening with precum that was quickly whisked away by his hand and spread down his shaft.

A twinge below her stomach showed her own body's approval of the sight before her as arousal flooded her system. Her mouth watered at the sight of him fisting his cock, his hand sliding easily up and down in a well-practiced motion.

He was speeding up, a grunt escaping his lips as his hips rocked in a slight counterpoint to the movement of the hand gripping his shaft and sliding over the head.

He was going to cum and he was going to realize that she'd seen him as soon as he did and turned away from the screen before him. She had to go.

Beckett used all of her self-control to tear her gaze away from the man before her and force her feet to carry her quietly towards the stairs. But there was nothing she could do to remove the things she had seen from her mind. Castle was well endowed, that much was undeniable. Apparently he hadn't been exaggerating all this time as she suspected he might be. No, he had the proof to back up his claims and she'd now seen it for herself.

Her feet carried her up the stairs and into the guest room where she had been spending her nights.

* * *

Castle was alone. He'd sent his mother and daughter off for the weekend and Beckett had gone out for coffee with Lanie. He was meant to be writing. In fact, he had been writing. That was the problem. He was in the middle of writing a sex scene between Nikki and Rook. They had finally made up after the events of Heat Wave and were now consummating their new relationship, but he couldn't get the images of it being himself and Beckett tangled up among the sheets instead of their alter egos. It didn't help that she was currently living with him either.

He decided to take advantage of his time alone and saved the abysmal progress he'd made on Naked Heat, oh she was going to hate that title, in favor of his favorite porn website. He browsed the top videos for a few minutes trying to find the right video before settling on a simple clip of a long-legged blond and a tall, dark haired man. Just what he needed to get his mind off a certain brunette detective.

He released his already semi erect member as the video began and it wasn't long before he was pumping his shaft, engrossed in the couple before him. He fought to keep his mind on the screen instead of the woman of his imagination. He was definitely imagining it was the blond actress on her knees before him with her lips wrapped around his length instead of Kate Beckett. The scene moved on and soon he was inside of her, thrusting his hips in time with the man on camera, but now he couldn't see her face. Just that amazing body that reminded him so much of the quick flash he'd seen when he had rescued Beckett from her burning apartment.

He couldn't hold back any longer. He gave in to his imagination. Seeing himself in the dark-haired man and his gorgeous partner in the woman rutting desperately together was all it took for him to blow his load. He slumped back against his seat, still slowly sliding his hand along his length until he begins to soften.

Castle sighed in disgust when he looks down and realizes he's made a mess like an over excited teenage boy. Shutting down what's left of the video he hoisted himself from his chair and headed towards the shower, shucking his soiled clothing as he goes.

He emerged a few minutes later from the now steam filled bathroom cleansed of all evidence of what he had done. After redressing, he decides to go get take-out for dinner for Beckett and himself. He's well aware of what she likes by now and should be returning soon.

He crosses the loft to the front hall closet to grab his coat, but comes up short when he nearly trips over a pair of boots just inside the doorway. With a jolt, he realizes that Beckett has already returned home. Home?

He heaved a sigh of relief. She must have just gotten back while he was in the shower. It's a good thing he hadn't taken any longer to finish than he had or they both would have been in for a rude awakening.

Changing his path, he decides to go see if there's anything special she's in the mood for tonight and heads towards the stairs.

Arriving at the top, he realizes that her door is shut. That's strange, she's usually got it open. He's found himself amazed more than once about how well she has fit in with his family and hasn't closed herself off from them yet.

But now she has her door closed and it gives him pause. He knocks softly and calls her name. No answer. He steps closer to the door, pressing his ear against the wood and realizes why she wasn't answering him. He can hear the shower running. She must have wanted to clean up before dinner.

He hesitates, hand on the doorknob, before turning it and pushing the door open. There's a second door between her room and the connected bathroom. He can talk to her through that without invading her privacy. Or so he believes.

Castle enters the bedroom, taking stock of the fact that Beckett is nowhere to be seen which means she is, indeed, in the shower. The sound of which is much more evident now that there's one less barrier blocking it.

Oh, shit. There is also one less barrier than he expected. As Castle turns towards the ensuite he realizes he's made a mistake. Beckett didn't shut the bathroom door. He turns to go. He'll just take a guess.

As he makes to turn away, he's stopped by the realization that he can see Beckett's silhouetted body through the white shower curtain. He can't help but stare at her feminine curves. Such a tantalizing sight that doesn't let him see quite enough.

Castle watches as she runs her hands over her body, presumably covering every inch of it with soap suds from a cloth that he can't see and he feels a renewed stirring in his groin.

A stirring that turns to a full-on erection when her hands pause at her waist and don't reappear. He can't tell if she's facing towards or away from him, but the spreading of her legs is obvious.

He can imagine it all too well. The way her fingertips must be parting her slick folds, questing for that spot.

The soft moan emanating from the bathroom tells him she's found it.

He can see it now. The way she would be circling her clit. Teasing herself under the hot spray of water. How she abandons her clit to work her way lower, pressing a single slender finger against her entrance and then pushing it inside. How she works herself expertly, adding a second finger to the first and grinding down against her palm.

He's so engrossed in his own interpretation of what is happening on the other side of the curtain that he almost doesn't realize that the real Beckett is reaching out. He can see the shadow of her hand and arm as she stretches upwards and grasps the removable shower head from the bracket on the wall.

Castle nearly makes another mess when he sees the spray of water splashing against the smooth lines of her pert breasts, her stomach, her thighs. She's now standing side on to him and he can easily see how she hitches her leg up onto the seat on the shower wall and aims the spray from the showerhead towards the apex of her thighs.

He mentally blesses his own forethought to place a light in the shower stall which provides the backlight that allows him to see her silhouetted form.

A louder groan issues from the semi hidden woman now and he watches her press her hips forwards, questing for the source of the pressure that's now pounding against her core. Slicing through her folds to reach the sensitive nub.

"Rick" A breathy sigh reaches his ears and he jumps guiltily assuming he's been caught out. But Beckett doesn't stop. She hasn't noticed him at all.

He realizes what's happening when she calls out his name a second time. This time his surname in that same breathy, aroused voice. She's getting off to the thought of him.

He has no idea what scene she's imagining but there's no doubt in his mind that Kate Beckett is masturbating to the thought of him, much the same as he'd been doing not long before. It doesn't occur to him that she may have seen him doing just that.

Deciding that he needs another shower, right now, Castle backs out of the room and gently closes the door. He's now sporting a raging erection that is demanding his attention and he can't risk attending to it in her bedroom. Instead, he rushes for the solitude of his own bathroom where he can rub one out to the memory of Kate calling his name. And then, he can come up with a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First of all, thank you all so much! The response to this story has been amazing so far and it's only just beginning. At this point, I have 6 total chapters planned out which should be posted regularly, especially with the response that you've had so far. All those notifications really do get my imagination going and my fingers writing faster and I'll be off to work on chapter 3 as soon as I finish here. And so without further ado, here's the second chapter.**

 **And a note to add that hasn't been cooperating with me these last couple days and isn't updating properly when I post new chapters so if you get a double notification about this chapter, my apologies.**

* * *

Castle was much less careful about his personal activities after that afternoon. He always ensured that he was in private any time his mother or daughter was home, but Beckett? Well, he wasn't going to be upset if she happened to see him otherwise occupied.

He didn't get a chance to test his theory for another week. A new case had come and gone and he'd spent the last several days at home, catching up on his writing while Beckett and the team filed all of the necessary paperwork to close the case.

Alexis was in school and his mother was off doing things he didn't really want to consider and wouldn't be back for a while. Knowing Beckett as he did, he suspected she'd send the boys home to start the weekend early and come back to the loft for a late lunch as long as a new case hadn't broken.

He didn't want to be too obvious and so he remained in his office, seated once more in his desk chair when he opened his laptop and pulled up a new incognito tab. This time he set the computer at an angle so that the screen was facing his office door. Even though he didn't know that Beckett had seen him before, his overwhelming curiosity demanded he test her reaction to seeing him jerking it to porn in his office. After all, he knew she was thinking about him when she did the same.

This time his search was more dutiful. He spent more time than usual searching for just the right video to watch. This time he was looking for a beautiful brunette. This time he wasn't going to try to get off without imagining his partner. Hell, what he'd seen the week before gave his imagination enough material to work with for a month. But using purely his imagination didn't fit in with his plan, so when Castle had found the perfect video, he clicked play.

It was a long one even if pretty straight forward as far as porn went and he was ready before he'd even unzipped his jeans. The writer hoped he'd be able to last long enough. He didn't know when exactly Kate would return to the loft, or if she even would. He thought he knew her well, but was still operating on a large amount of guesswork. This could all blow up in his face if he had guessed wrong.

Castle took hold of his manhood and with a couple of quick, practiced strokes he had brought it to full attention as his gaze was drawn to the couple on screen. The woman was giving the man a blow job and he couldn't have stopped himself from imagining his partner on her knees, mouth wrapped around his cock if he had tried.

He nearly startled when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Beckett was there. Standing just to the side of his office doorway. Her wide eyes were honed in on his engorged member in his hand and she hadn't noticed that he had seen her.

He watched her with his peripheral vision, noticing the way her jaw dropped when the camera on screen panned back to show the couple. She hadn't missed how that the onscreen actress bared an uncanny resemblance to herself.

* * *

For a long moment she couldn't tear her gaze away from the screen of his laptop. The image before her was one that would forever be seared into her memory. That of Castle watching a hard cock thrusting into the body of a woman who looked remarkably like herself. So much so that they could be confused for one another from a distance.

There's no way that was an accident. He had to have noticed the similarities when he chose that specific video. The woman on screen had her same sun kissed brunette hair cut to shoulder length. The same long legs and fit, womanly body completed the picture. He may as well be jerking off to a picture of her and the thought did strange things to her body.

Her knees go weak when she hears him groan out her name, but he doesn't turn towards her to indicate that he knows she's there. Doesn't try to hide himself or what he's been doing. Instead, the steady motion of his hand speeds up and he remains engrossed by the video playing before him.

Beckett licks her lips, her gaze now drawn to the evidence of his arousal. The evidence of how much he wants her. She can just see glimpses of the veined shaft and rounded head of his manhood. She wants to see more and nearly steps forward into the room before stopping herself. Instead, she steps backwards. And again, she walks away from the tantalizing picture presented by her partner without ever removing her eyes from him.

He curses and she can't help but pause at the bottom of the stairs to watch his release. The way semen spurts from his cock in thick ropes that she desperately wants to catch on her tongue. Instead she finally turns towards the stairs and mounts them two at a time. Rushing for the sanctity of her room where she can shuck her slacks and panties and collapse heavily onto the comforter.

Within moments she has her fingers stroking through her folds. The evidence of her arousal at seeing her partner cumming before her coating her seeking digits.

She doesn't realize, in her haste, that she hasn't closed the door completely. Neither does she hear the slight creak of the stairs as the man of her envisioning trails in her footsteps.

Closing her eyes, she replays the image of Castle pumping his hard, thick member to her look-alike in her mind as she thrusts two fingers into her slick opening. Head thrashing, she brushes her thumb over her clit as she moves her fingers in and out, crooking them against her front wall and that spot that drives her crazy.

Head to the side, she opens her eyes, intent on finding the vibrator she's placed in her bedside drawer when she makes contact with another pair of eyes. These the color of the ocean and just as deep. Castle is watching her.

* * *

He'd seen the way she had watched him. Unable to tear her eyes away even as she had backed across the loft and that knowledge was all it took to push him over the edge. When he'd come down from his high she was gone and he had a pretty good idea what she'd be doing.

Unable to control himself, Castle traced her footsteps up the stairs to the guest bedroom, her bedroom, once more. He came up short when he realized she hadn't shut the door this time, and that she wasn't in the shower. Instead, she was laying on the bed. Fingers buried in her wet pussy, she was bare from the waist down.

Despite her wide spread legs, he couldn't see where her fingers disappeared into her body but he could see her mile long legs in all their glory and the opposing rises of her pubic mound and her supply ass. He nearly choked on his own tongue when he realized that she was clean shaven.

She shook her head from side to side, building herself up, and when she opened her eyes and looked directly at him he couldn't make himself pull away. Her dark eyes were unreadable as they made contact with his own and he froze, waiting to see what she would do.

The moan that erupted from somewhere deep in her chest seemed to startle them both and she resumed fingering herself. He hadn't even realized that she'd paused her ministrations for a quick second.

The two maintained eye contact as Beckett continued to work her body higher. All thoughts of turning away to find her vibrator forgotten. Castle had to have seen her earlier, she realized and instead of fear churning in the pit of her stomach, she found nothing but heightened arousal.

Shelving the questions that realization brought up for the time being, she pressed her thumb harder against her clit and a whimper escaped her lips. She was so very close.

The moment she broke eye contact with Castle- when he licked his lips as he watched her writhing, half naked form was the moment she lost all control. Her body twitched and jerked as her orgasm washed over her and her eyes slammed shut against the overwhelming sensation.

By the time she came down from the amazing high she had achieved and was able to open her eyes despite the aftershocks still trembling through her body, he was gone. She almost would have believed that he was never there in the first place if it hadn't been for the immense power of her release. He had watched her drive herself to the edge and then over with the taste of his name on her tongue and instead of the dark edge of despair she might have expected, she felt only a heady, unprecedented lightness. That, and the desire to do it again.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: First I want to apologize to any of you that aren't receiving the proper chapter notifications. The site doesn't seem to be cooperating with me lately and updates have been a little wonky. That being said, please note that this is chapter 3. If you did not receive a notification for chapter 2 you would do well to go back and read that one first and then move onto this chapter. Also, if anyone can let me know what notifications you've received or not received so I have a better idea of what's going on that would be greatly appreciated.**

 **Second, I have finals this week and have only completed half of the next chapter for Return to the Fold and the first part of the next chapter for this story so this will probably be my last update for a few days. If you'll bear with me during this time, I should have plenty of time to write after that.**

 **Third, thanks for reading! :D**

* * *

They never talked about it. By the time Beckett had cleaned herself up and ventured down the stairs, Castle was in the middle of throwing together some grilled sandwiches for lunch.

She had entirely forgotten the reason she'd returned to the loft in the middle of the afternoon until the scent of melted cheese and deli meat set her stomach rumbling. The writer and detective sat at the high-top counter and ate a peaceful lunch as if nothing had happened.

Life in the loft continued as usual and no one made mention of the fact that Beckett was still living there two weeks later.

By now she was comfortable in the Castle home and didn't think twice about descending the stairs late at night wearing only a tank top and panties to grab a drink from the kitchen.

She nearly dropped the glass held clutched in her hand when her sleepy mind registered a light flicking on in Castle's bedroom. It was late and she hadn't expected anyone else to be awake, much less downstairs.

She took a quick sip of the water and then set the glass on the counter, her curiosity getting the better of her. What could he possibly be doing this late at night?

* * *

Castle awoke with a start. His dreams had been a jumble of heated flesh and softly whispered words that left his mind reeling and a painfully hard erection springing from between his legs.

He sighed and reached over to turn on his bedside lamp. It wasn't the first time he'd had similar dreams but they had been occurring much more frequently since he had first seen that shadowed picture of Kate Beckett using the shower head in his guest bathroom to bring herself to orgasm to thoughts of him. Knowing that she had seen him watching her pleasure herself the second time and that not only had she refrained from panicking but that she'd held eye contact with him while she reached that elusive peak hadn't helped matters either.

The writer knew he wouldn't be able to return to sleep until he had dealt with his raging erection. He lowered his hand to palm his manhood through the thin material of his sweatpants as memories of the dream that had woken him played through his mind.

* * *

Beckett moved forward as if in in a dream, through the loft to Castle's office and then on to the bedroom beyond. She felt her mouth go dry when she saw the obvious tent in her partner's sweats and watched him grasp his thick member through them.

The man's eyes were closed as he teased himself through the thin covering and Beckett didn't even realize that her feet had continued to draw her forward until she came to a stop beside his bed.

She couldn't stop her next action if she had tried, instead watching her hand reach out for the man before her as if it belonged to someone else. It wasn't until she had grasped the band of his pants and pulled it down to release his erection that her conscious mind awoke once more to the sound of her partner's gasp.

Her eyes flew up to meet Castle's as he lay there watching her, confusion and arousal dueling to take place as the dominate expression on his features.

Beckett merely gave him a small smile and then refocused her attention further south, taking him in hand and sliding it up and down experimentally.

Castle groaned at her touch. He didn't know where she had come from or why she was there but he wasn't going to argue when the woman had his cock gripped perfectly in her hand and was pumping it slowly.

He could only watch as she lifted one leg to kneel on the side of the bed and it was then that he noticed what she was wearing, or a lack thereof. The sharp points of her nipples could be seen through the thin material of her tank top, betraying her own arousal as much as her widely dilated pupils. Her panties were black lace and it took all of his control not to reach out and feel them against his fingers. He feared that any unexpected movement would break whatever spell they were under, so he lay back instead, content to see what his partner had planned for him.

And boy was he glad he did when after a minute of gliding her hand over his hardened shaft, her movements gaining in confidence with every pass, she leaned forward and tentatively licked his sensitive head.

Castle worked hard to keep his hips from jumping at that first touch of her tongue on his sensitized flesh and was rewarded when she repeated the motion, more firmly this time. Her hand continued pumping as her mouth went to work on his tip, licking as if it were her favorite ice cream cone. It wasn't long before she had moved the rest of her body onto his bed and between his legs so she could have greater access.

Another moan reverberated in his chest when she ran her tongue from the base of his shaft to the very tip of his head and then she engulfed him. Wrapping her sinfully beautiful lips around him she took him into the warm, wet cavern of her mouth. Sucking lightly on his oversensitive flesh and pressing the flat of her tongue urgently against the frenulum at the base of his bulbous head was enough to break his tenuous control. Castle's hips thrust upward, pressing more of his length into her mouth but she didn't break her stride. Swallowing him like a pro she took him in. Pressing herself down onto his shaft she took as much of his generous member as she could manage. And then she began to move.

Bobbing her head up and down, she kept a constant suction of her lips around him.

"Shit" Castle cursed when she gripped his upper thigh, her nails digging into the sensitive flesh and leaving half-moon crescents that would be visible the next day. He fought against the urge to bury his, fingers in her hair, settling instead for gripping her shoulder tightly as the force of the suction she was applying hollowed out her cheeks.

Beckett began to alternate then between moving her lips up and down his member and pumping his shaft in her hand while she licked and sucked her way around the head of his cock. Never falling into one rhythm for too long and always keeping him guessing as to what she was going to do next was both building him up and keeping his orgasm at bay until he was nothing but a quivering mass of flesh. Putty in her hands to do with as she pleased.

He couldn't take it anymore. He had to come or he was going to lose his mind so the next time she switched to taking his length into her mouth, he allowed himself to do what he'd wanted to since he opened his eyes to her beside his bed. He tangled his fingers in her bountiful locks and was surprised at the wanton moan she released when he did so. The vibration of her moaning around his erection was doing interesting things to his anatomy and he thrust his hips once more causing her to moan again.

Castle tentatively began to move his hips. Small motions so that he wouldn't accidently press more of his length into the wet heat of her mouth than she could manage. When she didn't complain, or pull away, he allowed himself a greater range of motion.

Soon he's thrusting into her mouth and down her throat, using his grip on her hair to hold her in place. Still gentle so as not to accidently harm her.

He feels the familiar building in the base of his spine and knows he's moments away from the release he's been so desperately seeking so he reluctantly pulls his hands away from her head and stops pumping his hips up and down. He's not going to let go like that without her permission and since they haven't spoken it's not a chance he's going to take no matter what his lesser brain may wish for.

Beckett pauses for a moment, as if confused and he nearly blows his load right then and there when she looks up at him with her lips still wrapped around his cock. Whatever she reads in his eyes must answer the question she was asking because she tests his tenuous control once more by _winking_ at him, the wicked woman, and then going back to her task with gusto.

She goes at him like a woman possessed. Sucking hard on his tip and then pushing down, and down until his entire length has disappeared between those sinful lips. He groans at the realization that Kate Beckett is kneeling on his bed, deep throating him, and he couldn't hold back if he wanted to.

Release hits him like a train and he spills his load into her mouth. She swallows everything he has to give her and then some, taking the time to lick his softening length clean before finally releasing him and tucking him back into his sweatpants.

She graces him with one more squeeze of her hand on the thick muscle of his upper thigh before slipping from his bed and walking back out of his bedroom door as suddenly as she had come.

Despite her quick departure she couldn't hide the giant grin that had overtaken her face from him. Detective Kate Beckett had just given him, Richard Castle the best blowjob of his life. He didn't know what was happening in the darkened confines of his loft over the past month but whatever it was, he wanted to know how to keep it moving forward.


End file.
